dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisako
is the main character of the Dead Or School video game, a third-generation resident of underground Ikebukuro. Personality & Character Hisako is an active and cheerful girl, seemingly unaffected by the hardships of living underground. Ever curious and naive, she always asks questions, but has a hard time processing complicated things. She is also quite headstrong and determined to see her goal to the end despite being totally clueless of the real situation above ground. Hisako can be rather forceful when dealing with other people, which is evident when she summarily assigns responsibilities and school club positions to the refugees she saves. She's not completely self-righteous, however. Appearance Hisako first appears with her hair down and in typical ragged patchwork clothes common with underground dwellers. Upon starting her quest, she had her hair in twintails and constantly had on the school uniform that she got from her grandmother. Skills And Abilities Hisako possesses exceptional physical strength and can kill some Mutants completely unarmed. However, she is more effective when using weapons. Her training may have mainly involved handling melee weapons, firearms, explosives, a little bit of CQC and self-defense. Hisako's weapon proficiency extends to fortifying equipment either by direct physical alteration or applying attachments, making use of a workshop accessible from memory spots. She is also somehow able to modify a weapon's Passive Abilities, though she herself cannot determine the result of latter process. For reasons that were not explained, Hisako also has the ability to recover stamina and move quicker than usual after deftly evading an enemy's attack. This is shown as "time slowing down" for others around. Other unique skills she would learn later on consist of but are not limited to: a special "windmill" attack for melee weapons, a penetrating aim for guns and an awakening vision when brandishing a launcher. History The Paradise Called "School" Hisako runs into her childhood friends Nami and Yui who were talking about going to the surface using a still-functioning elevator along with the other local third-generation youths somewhere in the Ikebukuro Station shelter. Being the daughter of the settlement head, Hisako was not let in on the information for fear that she would tell on them, but she was still somehow able to catch up with the group in the nick of time to avert disaster when they were set upon by a handful of Mutants, literally tearing through the monsters with nothing but her bare hands. The Ikebukuro settlement head wastes no time in putting the guilty youths to task, since talking about the surface alone was outlawed, and venturing there was considered an even bigger trespass. However, Hisako's curiosity gets the better of her and begins to wonder about that place herself, much to her mother's chagrin. Hisako's grandmother emerges, quite amused that her energetic granddaughter has developed a rather unhealthy interest. Upon returning to the Ikebukuro Shelter, she humors Hisako's questions about the surface. Though the elder's memories were completely lost in the confusion of the Doomsday War, the school uniform that she had on when she first evacuated years ago made her recall very faint, yet fond experiences of a place called "School", which she describes as a paradise where children played, laughed and learned together. Hearing about such a wonderful paradise, Hisako became even more determined to ascend to the surface and find a school, as well as some friends to go there with her. She puts on her grandmother's old uniform and prepares for the long, perilous journey ahead, arming herself with a steel pipe and some hastily repaired firearms. She then ventures off to Shinjuku as per her grandmother's advice, using a fortified and still-functioning train that served as their living quarters. Ending Six months after finally defeating the Steel Berserker Mutant in Roppongi, Hisako delivers a pre-semester speech to everyone as the student representative of the newly-established Hanamaru High School, reporting the progress and remaining problems that humanity still has to face after having successfully reclaimed the surface. She will conclude the speech with a "good morning". The ending credits will then show an album that has pictures of Hisako and all the other people in her school. Said book also has doodles she made herself. Relationships *Ikebukuro Settlement Head - Mother. Though aware of her penchant for severely punishing those who would talk about the surface, Hisako still insists on knowing more about it. *Hisako's Grandmother - Tells Hisako about her memories of school prior to starting life underground. This story coupled with the school uniform that she passes on to her granddaughter will affect history significantly. *Nami & Yui - Hisako's childhood friends. Gallery DOS_PackagePic.jpg|Hisako struggling against Mutants. DOS_Hisako_Profile.jpg|Hisako in her grandmother's school uniform. DOS_Hisako_Profile_B.jpg|Hisako in her regular clothes. DOS_Hisako_SHB.jpg|Hisako's Student Handbook Entry. (Japanese) DOS_Hisako_Plush.jpg|Hisako Plush Doll made by the refugee Mai. DOS_Hisako_AMW.jpg|Hisako equipped with the Anti-Mutant Weapon from Ichigaya. DOSHisaYuki.jpg|Hisako embraces Yuki. DOS_Hisako_Kimono.jpg|Hisako tries on a Kimono. Notes & Trivia *Hisako's ability to make time slow down for others after a well-timed dodge is reminiscent of the "Witch Time" skill used by certain characters in the Bayonetta series of games. *There is one plot inconsistency in the opening chapter where Hisako recognizes the uniform in an FMV, then later asks what kind of clothes they are during the dialogue segment with her grandmother. *Hisako's voice actress was credited in-game for performing four roles: the main character herself, Yurika, Hisako's mother and grandmother. Save for Hisako, the voices for everyone else sans Yurika can only be heard in the promotional video, not the game proper. *Hisako seems to like fried Mutant Frogmen. *The ribbon in Hisako's school uniform has the embroidered initials N.T. which means that her grandmother's identity is that of Noriko Takami, the main character from Machine Doll Nanami-Chan. This is further supported by one of the doodles in the school album shown in the end credits, where the latter is referred to as "Noriko Obaa-chan". External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Or School